


Broken Things

by CombineGLaDOS



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Mental Breakdown, Murder References, Names, implied previous suicide attempt, oh yeah it's happening, spiderbyte fwb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-07 00:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CombineGLaDOS/pseuds/CombineGLaDOS
Summary: Sombra is worried about Widowmaker, so she goes to check on her.She finds her in a state that she never thought she'd see





	Broken Things

**Author's Note:**

> The title is totally not stolen from [this amazing song by Lacuna Coil that doesn't relate to this story but still sort of works](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7tOTNX1pUhs) (Seriously it's only the title because I couldn't think of one and was listening to Lacuna Coil at the time and as I said, it sort of works)

It had been a particularly gruelling mission, and all Sombra wanted to do was head back to the quarters Talon had graciously given her for when she was on base, and sleep, yet as much as she wanted to get in bed, she had more pressing matters to attend to.

Specifically, her favourite cyanotic assassin.

She’d worked with Widowmaker a lot over the past few years, and considered them both close friends with the occasional benefits. She’d seen how her being emotionless wasn’t true all the time, how she was in an almost perpetual state of moodiness and how it increased whenever Akande asked her to stay on base for a few days, rather than let her go fleeing back over to her Chateau.

That said, the way Widowmaker had acted upon being asked to stay this time was different. The way she had mumbled her understanding, how her shoulders had dropped as she turned and slowly made her way out of the debriefing room. It wasn’t normal, and Sombra knew it as much as she, in that moment, knew she had to check on her.

When she reached her room, she knocked gently on the door and waited for an answer. When she didn’t get one, she knocked harder, and harder still when that knock was ignored. Upon the failure of the third attempt, she tried the door. Worst case scenario, Widowmaker was getting undressed and would be completely naked and well…that wouldn’t be too bad. _Certainly nothing I haven’t seen before_ , Sombra thought to herself with a smirk.

The sniffle she heard upon entering the darkened room, doubled with the faint sobbing sound very quickly made her realise that there was an even worse case scenario: Widowmaker, curled up on her bed, crying.

Sombra cautiously stepped closer to the bed. “Widowmaker…?”

Instantly, the French woman sat upright and rapidly wiped at her eyes, now widened in horror. “ _Sombra!_ What are you doing in here!?” Her voice sounded poorly held together. “Get out. _Now!_ ” She demanded, although her voice lacked any venom that Sombra had come to expect from her demands and thus, didn’t leave, taking a step closer instead.

“Were you crying?” She asked, already knowing the answer.

Widowmaker looked as offended as she possibly could in her current state. “What? No! Why would I be? I can’t feel anything.” She paused. “I _don’t_ feel anything.” She finished, sounding less than convinced.

Again, Sombra took a step closer, sitting down on the bed now that she had closed the distance. Widowmaker flinched away when she reached the rest her hand on her forearm, and in an attempt to make the woman feel more at ease, she scooted herself slightly away too.

When neither of them did anything, Sombra tried to press the issue again.

“Widowmaker.” The purple woman slightly turned her head, just enough for her gold eyes to meet purple ones. “Were you crying?”

At first, there was no response. Widowmaker opened her mouth to say something, but stopped short as her eyes began to fill with tears once more. She nodded slightly, and in a small voice said, “S'il te plaît ne parle à personne de ça, je t'en prie.”

“I won’t. Te prometo.” She offered her a smile, one that was returned but would easily have been missed if Sombra wasn’t playing close attention. “Do you want me to leave?”

“I don’t know.”

“Do you want me to stay?”

“I don’t know.”

Sombra nodded along. She’d been in this position herself before, wanting someone to comfort you but at the same time wanting to be alone. “Okay, how about I stay here so you have someone with you? You don’t need to talk to me, and if you want me to leave just say the word and I’ll go.”

Widowmaker murmured an agreement before burying her face in her hands and sobbing again.

It was strange to see her like this. Sure, Sombra had seen her reconditioning wearing off a few times, always right before Talon performed ‘maintenance’ on her, but she’d never seen her in a state like this.

Admittedly, she was finding the whole situation far too uncomfortable and the longer she sat in silence while Widowmaker cried, the more she wanted to up and leave. All it took was for her to cast her mind back to what she found out about when she hacked Widowmaker’s files years ago for her to stay. If she tried that again and didn’t succeed…she didn’t know what Talon would do to her.

Sombra was about to busy herself in some work when Widowmaker finally spoke up.

“It was seven years ago today that it happened.” Her voice was quiet and full of pain. “It’s been seven years since I killed him.”

 _Oh_. She was talking about Gérard. Sombra should’ve known. She _did_ know. Another set of files that Sombra had gained access to then very rapidly wished she hadn’t, both from Talon and Overwatch. Just thinking back on the reports made her stomach churn.

“I’m sorry.” Sombra mumbled after a moment of silence. What else could she say?

Widowmaker shook her head, letting out a chuckle that quickly dissolved into another sob. She looked up at the ceiling as tears streamed down her face. “I tried to do it while he was asleep. He wouldn’t know it happened.” Her face scrunched up in a mixture or anger and hurt. “He didn’t even try to stop me.”

 _That_ was one of the things that always stood out to Sombra in Overwatch’s report. There were no defensive wounds, nothing to suggest Gérard even tried to fight back against his attacker- his wife. Part of her always wondered why he just stayed there and took the attack when the post-mortem report suggested he didn’t die instantly, but then again, she wasn’t too sure if she could fight back if the person she loved so much was straddling her with a knife in their hand.

She was pulled from her thoughts by a cold body leaning into her side. “The entire time he just said he was sorry. I was killing him, but he was sorry. He even said that…that he…” The assassin was cut off by her own tears, her whole body shaking from the sheer force of her crying.

Sombra wrapped an arm around the broken woman, rubbing her shoulder up and down and she tried to calm her. She’d never known that detail, and it would have been touching that Widowmaker had shared it with her if it wasn’t so awful.

“It’s okay. Just let it out, Widowm-“

“Please don’t call me that. I don’t want to be called that.” The blue woman interrupted. “My name is Amélie.”

Sombra’s soothing hand movement halted and eyes widened at the words. She already knew what her name was -she wouldn’t be a very good hacker if she didn’t- but never called her it. Her name was Widowmaker, or Lacroix, or agent 835, or Danielle. She was never Amélie. She hated Amélie. That was, at least, until now.

“Okay, Amélie.” She gently scooted further back on the bed, careful not to let the woman tip over. As much as she didn’t mind Amélie’s weight being pressed into her side, her arm was beginning to ache. “Come and lie down for me?” She expected her to do nothing, but she simply did as she was asked, enabling Sombra to get behind her and wrap an arm over her middle. “This is much better, isn’t it?”

Amélie nodded and rested her hand over Sombra’s. Her cries had quietened a lot, but Sombra could still feel her occasionally tensing up and letting out a new cry. She was still thinking about what happened, and Sombra wracked her mind for something, _anything_ that would distract Amélie from her own thoughts.

“So, you told me your name, so it’s only fair I tell you mine, right?” She began, hoping that this wouldn’t backfire horribly. “It’s Olivia.”

Amélie was quiet for a moment before she rolled over to face Sombra, eye’s inspecting her. “You don’t look like an Olivia.”

Olivia let out a laugh. “Oh, I’m sorry. What were you expecting? Purplina?”

Amélie herself smiled, and for the first time this evening it was genuine, not one that was the result of so much hurt. “No. It’s just so…normal. I can’t imagine you ever being called anything other than Sombra.”

“Well now you know my deepest, darkest secret. Okay, maybe not _the_ deepest and darkest but it’s definitely up there.” Olivia clarified. She may have told Amélie her real name, but she wasn’t telling _anyone_ about Mr Cuddlesworth.

Amélie shook her head. “I’ll find out some day, _Olivia_.” She yawned, nuzzling herself closer to the hacker. “I’m tired. Can you stay with me until I’m asleep?”

Olivia couldn’t deny her. She pulled her closer and ran her fingers through her purple hair until Amélie was dead to the world, her already slow breathing even slower as she entered what would hopefully be a peaceful sleep. Olivia stayed with her for a while, having her own short nap before she silently crept from her room.

 

* * *

 

It was mid-afternoon the next day before Sombra saw her friend again, the older woman coming from the direction of the medical bay.

It didn’t take a genius to figure out why she’d been there; her eyes were devoid of emotion, and she looked as indifferent as she normally did after she’d been reconditioned.

Amélie was gone again, Widowmaker firmly back in place.

Sombra was content to just walk by her with a wave, but Widowmaker clearly didn’t feel the same way as she reached over to grab the shorter woman’s arm and pull her close enough to whisper in her ear.

“Thank you, Olivia.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Translations that probably don't mean what yahoo answers told me they do (god how archaic):  
> S'il te plaît ne parle à personne de ça, je t'en prie - Please don't tell anyone about this, I beg you  
> Te Prometo - I promise you


End file.
